


Hands

by Jack_is_DA_Trash



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, Night Terrors, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:57:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11846319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_is_DA_Trash/pseuds/Jack_is_DA_Trash
Summary: Delan is still hurting from his time trapped in the Dawn Star Sanctuary. But his patient lover, Keme, will always be there for him despite his problems.





	Hands

The sanctuary was always cold, and not just from all the ice everywhere. Delan was alone most of the time. Someone was always in the hideout but none of them ever talked to him. But he knew why. And it was understandable. They would get hurt if they did. They would get hurt even if they looked at him the wrong way. But it’s not like he could even leave his room. His legs were still healing, both of them having been broken a month or two ago. Maybe. He has no sense of time in this place.

 

Everything was dark as he tried to open his eyes. It was probably night. Things were silent so nothing should have woken him up. But the hands touching him did. They were large and rough, moving him around to make the owner of said hands pleased. Delan whimpered, knowing just who it was. He tried to push them away but his hands were smacked away. The small nord, who was too thin to be healthy, sobs as he felt those hands move downwards, pulling off his clothes roughly. They then gripped his hips and moved him so his lower half was off the bed and in their lap. 

 

“Skoll- stop-” he tried to speak, his voice shaking and wet with tears.

 

But he was just met with a hand on his mouth, pushing down hard so he couldn't speak or even scream. Eventually, that hand on his mouth moved to his throat, squeezing. Delan gasped for air and clawed at the arm.

 

“ _ Delan _ ”

 

Why was he saying his name? He never did that. He only ever called him pet or something equivalent of that nature.

 

“Delan!”

 

The boy gasped, suddenly the hand was gone as well as the muscular body on top of him. Instead, it was replaced with a body that was muscular as well but leaner, built to draw bows and pull ropes on ships.

 

“K-Keme…”

 

“Shh… it’s alright. I’m here.Can you look at me, love?”

 

Delan noticed he still had his eyes closed so he opened them, vision blurred with tears and from exhaustion. 

 

“There you go. Those are the eyes I fell in love with” the pirate straddling him sat up more and smiled softly down at him. 

 

Just the look itself was enough to make him cry but his nightmare only fueled it. Delan sobbed and Keme scooped him up and cradled his head in his arms. “It’s ok. He’s gone. He can’t ever touch you again”

 

A few minutes passed, the room they shared quiet except Delan’s quiet cries and Keme’s gentle whispering. Eventually, the nord was able to calm down, already falling asleep again. His lover’s arms helped guide them both to lay down, facing each other and holding hands. Delan looked at their entwined fingers and smiled softly before looking at Keme’s face. The man smiled back and kissed him on the forehead before getting closer and wrapping his arms around Delan.

 

They remained like that for the rest of the night, cuddled up in their home in Rorikstead and warm, knowing that past demons couldn’t get them anymore.

 


End file.
